Electronic devices, such as integrated circuits, solar cells, and/or electronic displays, for example, may be comprised of one or more electrical devices, such as one or more thin film transistors (TFTs). Methods and/or materials utilized to form electrical devices such as these may vary, and one or more of these methods and/or materials may have particular disadvantages. For example, use of such methods and/or materials may be time-consuming and/or expensive, may involve the use of high temperature processing, and/or may not produce devices having the desired characteristics.